There are few areas in the United States particularly suited to the growing of asparagus. The market for fresh asparagus, however, is widespread. For example, asparagus grown in California is rushed to the New York market either by express train movement or by air. During transit the asparagus continues to grow and if moved by train, in the time interval of 6 to 8 days while it is in transit, the asparagus will grow from an inch to an inch and a half in length. Part of the attraction of the fresh asparagus is the green tip which must not be damaged, else the marketability of the asparagus is reduced substantially.
Prior patents typical of earlier efforts in containers are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,505,442; 2,596,261; 2,839,236; 2,955,734; 2,827,222; 3,428,234; 3,863,829; 3,910,483; 3,913,824; 3,973,356 and 3,986,657.